The Stag King
by skigirl51
Summary: A funny little Twoshot based on a play I participated in. Cookies if you can guess the play.
1. Chapter 1

The forest was dark except for the moonlight, a week before the full moon. Fireflies were in the air, and the trees swished in the silent wind.

Lily walked through the forest, hand in hand with James. She had said yes to him after years.

"Lily?" he asked tentatively.

"Yeah James?" she replied.

"You look beautiful."

Lily did. She had on a deep blue dress that fell until her ankles, and her deep red hair was curled, a pair of lilies in her ears. James had on classic black robes.

Padfoot watched from the trees, angry at his best mate. He was leaving them.

"You know Wormtail, this stinks." he complained, his black hair and grey eyes blending perfectly in the forest in contrast to Wormtail's blonde hair and watery blue eyes.

"Oh. Sorry." Wormtail replied. They had had beans for dinner, and Wormtail had a gas problem with beans.

"Not you." Padfoot scoffed. "Him, her together, alone."

"What's wrong with that?" Wormtail asked, and Padfoot stared at him before bursting into song.

 _I can see what's happening._

"What?" Wormtail asked.

 _And they don't have a clue._

"Who?"

 _They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line._

 _Our quartets down to three._

"Oh." said Peter. Moony picked up where Padfoot had left off.

 _The sweet caress of twilight,_

 _There's magic, everywhere._

 _And with all this romantic atmosphere,_

 _Disasters in the air._

At that the chorus Remus had rounded up came out of the trees, surrounding the grove that James and Lily were in, though the couple didn't notice, too caught up feeding each other strawberries.

The chorus was made up of Alice Brown, soon to be Longbottom, and Marlene McKinnon, Lily's best friends. Also there was Mary MacDonald, and Frank Longbottom.

 _Can you feel,_

 _The love tonight._

 _The peace the evening brings._

 _The world for once,_

 _In perfect harmony,_

 _With all its living things._

The chorus sang, projecting lights from their wands as they sang. Then, James got in tune with the song, getting up to the side of the grove as Lily cleaned her face.

 _So many things to tell her,_

 _But how, to make her see._

 _The truth about my stag, Impossible!_

 _She'd turn away from me._

Lily got in tune with the song, having finished, and sang at the side of the grove, her hair blowing in the wind.

 _He's holding back,_

 _He's hiding._

 _But what, I can't decide?_

 _Why won't he be the man I know he is,_

 _The man I see inside?_

Her voice was sweet, and more chorus members walked in. They were Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Severus Snape, Regulus Black, and Lucius Malfoy, with the Black Sisters. Snape looked reluctant to be there, but the wand of Tom Riddle was at his throat as Tom sang, his voice a baritone. Young Love! Tom thought.

 _Can you feel,_

 _The love tonight._

 _The peace the evening brings._

 _The world for once,_

 _In perfect harmony,_

 _With all it's living things._

As the chorus sang, James and Lily danced around the grove, lost in each others eyes.

 _Can you feel,_

 _The love tonight._

 _You needn't look too far._

 _Stealing through,_

 _The night's uncertainties,_

 _Love is where we are._

Lily took up singing again.

 _And if he feels,_

 _The love tonight._

 _In the way I do._

James took up the next line, holding Lily's hands and looking into her face.

 _It's enough, for this restless stag,_

Both sung the last line, leaning closer to each other.

 _Just to be with you._

Then the two kissed, and Fabian and Gideon Weasley released fireworks into the air. The Black Sisters clapped, and Bellatrix cackled. Regulus was happy singing with his brother.

The kiss was beautiful, and when they parted, they both blushed before walking off, hand in hand.

Sirius looked amazed. How Moony had managed to get freaking Voldemort to sing a love song with Snivellus, Dumbledore, and his deranged cousin Bellatrix he would never know.

"How'd you do it?" He asked.

"My secret." Remus said.


	2. Chapter 2

As McGonagall ushered the students in, Dumbledore started, his staff held high.

 _Nants ingonyama bagithi bi baba_

The students, prepared for the usual sorting ritual by their parents, echoed in unison.

 _Sithi huuuuu nongyama_

 _Nants ingonyama bagithi bi baba_

Dumbledore said the same phrase again, and the students echoed.

 _Sithi huuuuu nongyama_

 _Ingonyama_

 _Siyo nqoba_

 _Ingonyama_

 _Ingonyama nengw' ennamabala_

Dumbledore said, and the students repeated, holding themselves high as Slughorn got ready to bring out the masterpiece. All the second to seventh years sang, and the first years watched, some singing, some quiet. Their voices ranged from high to low.

 _Ingonyama nengw' ennamabala_

 _Ingonyama nengw' ennamabala_

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

 _From the day we arrive at Hogwarts_

Dumbledore started singing, and the students listened in respectful silence.

 _And, blinking, step into the hall_

 _There's more to see than can ever be seen_

 _More to do than can ever be done_

 _There's far too much to take in here_

 _More to find than can ever be found_

 _But the sun rolling high_

 _Through the sapphire sky_

 _Keeps smart and dumb on the endless path_

 _It's the Great Sorting Hat_

 _And it sorts us all_

 _Through Gryffindor and Slytherin_

 _Through Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw_

 _Till we find our House_

Tom Riddle walked out, dressed artfully in black, and in cushions on his arms sat the Sorting Hat. The professors followed him, and following them were the dwarves of Middle Earth. As he passed down aisles of students, all bowed before the Sorting Hat.

 _On the path unwinding_

 _In the Sorting_

 _The Great Sorting Hat_

 _It's the Great Sorting Hat_

 _And it sorts us all_

 _Through Gryffindor and Slytherin_

 _Through Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw_

 _Till we find our house_

 _On the path unwinding_

 _In the Sorting_

 _The Great Sorting Hat_

On the last line everyone sang, their voices echoing through the hall as the hat was placed upon the stool. All bowed, and Tom retreated.

"You know this is based on a Muggle Movie called the Lion King?" Lily Potter whispered to the brown haired boy next to her.

"No, the Muggles based it on us. I'm James Potter." He said.

"Lily Evans." she replied.


End file.
